A Very Mercy Christmas
by gagurl1021
Summary: What happens when Emmett discovers his soft side at the hostpital around Christmas time? Ps This is my first Fanfic and i know it has some work in progress going on but trust me i will fix as much as possible and soon Please be patiant MUCHLOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Yay

Yay!! Time to share a little Christmas cheer at the hospital screamed Alice so excitedly that I could barely understand what she was saying. Alice, why are you making me do this you know I hate being nice to humans, especially children. Emmett it will not hurt you to be nice to people once a year, it is not going to kill you. Rose came down and gave me a kiss please do this if not for the children and for Alice do it for me please. I hated it when she looked at me that way but yet again, I loved it. Rose could make me do anything. I bet Alice talked her into making me go, and dressing me up in this ridicules Elf costume. I hated Christmas, the lights, the carols, the happiness it is too much for me to handle, but there no use in arguing so I got into my jeep with Alice and Rose and we set off to meet the rest of the gang at Forks hospital.

At least I was not the only one who had to dress up. Carlisle was the big man himself, jolly Saint Nick, and accurse Esme was Mrs. Clause. The rest of us Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella were all elves. I swear Alice goes overboard sometimes.

Carlisle came in doing this great Santa Act. If I didn't know, it was Carlisle I would have sworn it was Santa. "Smile for once Emmett" said Bella. I am smiling Bella Thank you for reminding me. Well don't get bent out of shape about it she replied. I am not getting bent out of shape, I told her. Edward just smiled like usual.

I was getting bored so I went out in the hall to take a break from all that Christmas cheer, ugh blood I had better go back before I really get bored. So, I went inside and notice this little girl. She looked no older then eight and she looked sad, like someone had just ran over her dog. She was alone and I was sure no one would see me talking to her they were all to busy. If they had seen me, Jasper and Edward would have never let me hear the end of it. Hey little girl I said as nicely as I could. Why are you over here by yourself? "I don't wanna be here" she said. You and me both kid. She smiled my name is Mercy and she put out her hand so I could shake it. I looked at it carefully scared I was going to break her she was so delicate like a little doll. She looked scared when I didn't take her hand at first so I took it ever so gently. Hi, my name is Emmett. She smiled so I felt it was safe to ask her why she was in the hospital. I'm sick and they can't figure out what is wrong with me. My parents cannot afford to pay the doctor bill so they stopped running test on me. Dr. Cullen have talked the hospital in letting me and my family stay here but there is only so much he can do he doesn't specialize in this kind of sickness. "Dr. Cullen seems real nice," I said. Yeah he is and he is sooooo cute. Cute ha I am much cuter then he is I said to myself.

So what do you want me to tell Santa to bring you, or do you want to tell him yourself. No, no she said she gave me this piece of paper can you give this letter to him for me. I said sure but you don't' wanna give it to him yourself. No I feel a little sick. Ok I said do you need me to get a nurse. Yes please, Nurse Mary can you take Mercy back to her room I think she tired. Yes, dear I will be glad to. She took Mercy hand and helped her back to her room.

Awwwwww I heard Rose, Alice and Bella say at the same time. What? how long have you three been standing there. Oh not long sweetheart Rosy told me. Just long enough to notice your little friend. What is that supposed to mean? Whoa! Watch out Rosalie you have a little competition, said Jasper as he walked towards us. You idiot I said Shut up! Oh, Emmett got himself a little girlfriend Edward joined in. Grrrrrrrrrr I wish they would shut up. Everybody ready to go Esme came to join us, sure I said as I proceeded to the nearest exit. What's wrong with him.

"Oh, I will tell you latter when we get home" said Edward

I was so mad I couldn't even yell back. I just couldn't wait to get home so not only I could beat Edward and Jasper up, but to also read this letter that Mercy have written for Santa. What a beautiful and unique name I thought as I drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I do not own the Twilight Characters **

Instead of going home, as everyone promised my crazy sister Alice talked everyone into going to the mall. So reading Mercy letter is postponed, and to make matters worst we are still in these stupid costumes.

Aliceeeee "What Emmett." She said kind of annoyed "I wanna go hope or at least change." "Well sorry Emmett you didn't do what I told you to and bring and extra pair of clothes"

What? Everyone else had a sack of clothes and I would be the only one in these ridiculous costumes uhh no fair.

So I go up to Jasper and decided to use my wonderful charm on him. Oh dear wonderful oh so smart brother of mine "Emmett you forgot smarter and way better looking then you" said my loser of a brother smarter maybe but better looking is he out of his mind.

"What do u want Emmett?" 'Well since you asked dear brother whom I love more then any grizzly in the world could you maybe give me your clothes?'

He looked at my like I was an idiot which I am not.

"Emmett" said Jasper

"First, I refused to walk around in an Elf costume because you never listen."

"Second, you would not fit into my clothing."

What is he calling me fat?!

"What is wrong with you Emmett?" said Alice as everyone else walked up to us.

Jasper called me fat.

No I didn't.

Yes you did you said I wouldn't fit into your clothes.

Well you wouldn't moron.

What now he is calling me stupid great. I will get him for this.

Well you do look like you are gaining a few extra pounds maybe I should get you a gym membership this year. Said Bella

What are they all gaining up on me now what did I every do to them to make them hate me so much.

Well don't worry I will get them back and look we are outside the mall the perfect place to get my revenge for making fun of me

Come on everyone said Alice they are having some major sales.

**Oh goody next is the mall and ****Emmett****'s revenge Muwhahaha cough cough **


End file.
